When she Smiles, Kyoya
by PenguinsWaddle
Summary: Virginia and Kyoya Ootori have always been rivals ever sense a fateful date that turned bad. Now As Virginia goes to Ouran high, all she wants is to get back at Kyoya...but will she fall in love instead? KyoyaXOC
1. Prologue

**_When She smiles_**

**Kyoya Fanfiction:**

"Welcome to the Ouran High school Host club"

That was the first sentence I heard when I stumbled into the room that day.

It was such a random setting that I was so confused when I came in.

The day started out bad, why not go up for once in my life?

It couldn't hurt.

"Hello" I mumbled, "Sorry for interrupting, I did not mean to interrupt you" I stumbled on my words as I turned to leave.

Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder.

"Hold on... do I know you?"

My face flushed as I closed my eyes tight and pulled from Kyoya-chan's grip.

I knew him all too well, but if he knew my name he would instantly recognize me and I would never hear the end of it.

"No... No you don't" I whimpered, trying to pull back only for his grip to tighten and whip me around.

Please, oh god, please no! I cried inside my head as I covered my face.

"Come on, don't hide your pretty face!" one of the twin laughed.

"Yea, show us your face" The other one added.

"I'd rather not" I cried through my fingers.

"I do know you!" Kyoya stated leaning over to try and see my face through my hands.

"No you don't!" I cried shaking my hands, "No you don't!"

"Are you Naoimi Hoshinki?" He asked.

"Naoimi? That slut!" I cried, standing up straight and glaring at him, "Why would I be her! She had blond hair! I have red!" I added with a harsh temper only to go wide eyed, squeak and slap my hands back over my face.

"Virginia Norse!" He hissed, glaring at me as I bit my lips then let my hands fall to my sides and sigh.

"Hello Kyoya Ootori"

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

My name is Virginia Norse

I come from a very prestigious blue blood family in the United states that rivals the Ootori family.

So one day in an act to become alliances, both families sent their youngest to a festival as a blind date.

Except there was a mishap and I tripped, and fell into Kyoya's arms. We...

We ended up kissing, and soon before I knew it we were in a hotel room and things got far but stopped at his pants.

I couldn't go through with it, I wasn't ready, so I freaked out and pushed him away.

Suddenly we realized what was happening and we both blamed it on the others.

So...Now we're enemies and blamed the other for pushing the other too far when really it was both of our faults.

Don't even say Romeo and Juliet, because our families hate each other, because we hate each other too!

If only he would apologize for blaming me, then maybe we could be friends, But until his stubborn butt apologizes I will never forgive him!


	2. Chapter 1

**_When She smiles_**

Kyoya Fanfiction

* * *

Chapter one:

Song: Potential Break up song

Artist: Aly & AJ

* * *

I looked to Kyoya and rolled my eyes, sighing and putting my fists on my hips.

"So... you going to apologize yet?" I growled.

"Why would I apologize?" He snorted, pushing his glasses further up on his nose before turning and walking further into the room.

"Because it was your fault!" I snapped.

The others seemed confused as Kyoya began to play the blame game once more.

"You were the one who fell on me!" He retorted.

"Yea but you kissed me first!" I added, crossing my arms and turning from him.

Instantly all their jaws dropped.

"Kissed?" Tamaki blurted out.

"Yes kissed! Didn't Kyoya tell you?" I smirked, arching my brows at Kyoya with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!" He snarled.

"Ohh I dare!" I mocked, walking towards them. "you forget, I have nothing in this club that would ruin me.. you however do, and who would people believe? A innocent Virginia or Kyoya who is vice president of the host club which has a reputation of pleasing ladies?"

He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses at me.

"Tell us what?" Haruhi asked, standing beside me.

I smiled at him, then suddenly I realized he wasn't a he at all.

"Why are you in here?" I asked,

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're a girl... why are you a host?"

They all looked at me like it surprized them.

"Why is it so surprizing I can tell she's a girl, come on! Even an idiot could notice it" I stated, rolling my eyes and turning on my flats.

"Wait... what are you wearing?" Kyoya growled, looking at me.

"A dress... duh, what does it look like?" I snapped.

Why did I hide my face earlier, as if getting away would keep me from thinking about it.

Or him.

Okay, I admit.

Kyoya Ootori is the hottest man I've ever met and his stubborness makes him so dreamy, but why would I even care!

He didn't like me, so why should I even give him the time of day.

Smirking and striding off, I pushed my fire red hair from my face and walking out of the room just as girls began to walk towards the room for their all too shallow lives filled with fake romance.

Idiots

XOX-Kyoya-XOX

I looked her over and finally realized her outfit and she wasn't wearing the normal uniform.

How could she get away with ... that?

It was a short, strapless red dress with soft ruffles that showed off her medium sized....

Ugh!

why was I even thinking about her size.

It wasn't like when I saw them that I liked them...

Or when I was lying on top of her I couldn't pull away no matter how wrong I knew it was.

I shook my head and walked around the others and stood in the back, writing down things that meant more.

Like the festival that was going to happen in a week or two.

XOX-Virginia-XOX

I sat in the court yard, huffing as I pushed my wavy hair from my face.

"That's it!" I growled, pulling it into a messy bun and storming around the pond.

When they said red heads had a temper,

They weren't kidding.

I could feel the fire in my veins.

"So what exactly happened between you and Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked, arching her small brows at me.

Turning towards her, I shook my head.

"Nothing... Nothing" I whispered.

Closing my eyes, I sat down on the water-fountain, pond things edge and looked into the water.

"Really... because it seemed like a whole bunch back there" Sitting beside me, she looked at me in the eyes.

"Well, for starters.... our families hate each other" I stated and looked at her with a small smile,

"Are you going to let that stop you?" She asked, "Atleast from being friends"

"You know... it wasn't at first. At first I could have cared less if he were a commoner or my parents pure rival that they hated enough to kill. He was so nice, and funny... but things just got to twisted... over something stupid"

Haruhi looked at me as I stared distantly into the water.

"But at the moment, it's enough to keep me at a distance and... for my sanity I'll leave it at that..."

I smirked, "However, just to push his buttons... I think I'll visit your host club more often..."


	3. Chapter 2

**_When She smiles_**

Kyoya Fanfiction

Chapter two:

* * *

Song: You're so real

Artist: Matchbox twenty

* * *

I sat at the desk, looking up at the clock,

2 minutes before the bell went off and I would activate my "Drive Kyoya-chan crazy" plan.

It was perfect.

First I show up at the Host club along with it's other arrivals, flirt with everyone I can find then walk out without paying!

Perfect!

Just then the bell rang and I stood and began to walk from my 2nd year class when a voice stopped me.

"How is it that you get away with your clothing?"

I whipped around and found my enemy standing there.

My hair was up in a messy bun again but today I wore a black mini-skirt with a strapless top with flame designs and red sequence, along with my 3 inch black heels.

"Do you forget that my parents helped pay for this school, I can dress as I wish to dress" I mocked, marching forward.

"Why dress like a slut, it's obvious to everyone you are"

That is what started it again.

"SLUT?" I screamed, turning around and with as much force as possible, I threw one of my heels at him.

Stupid boy didn't stop to think how vicious a person I was because he didn't see it till he was already on the floor with me on top of him, punching him with few attempts from him to stop me.

"Get off of Kyoya-Chan!" Hunny cried, ripping me off of him, and pulling Kyoya onto his feet.

He wasn't too badly injured.

"I swear! If I get my hands on you, I'll!" I snarled, wiggling to get him inside Mori's arms.

"What makes you so angry at Kyoya you want to hurt him?" Tamaki asked.

"Where in the hell did you all come from anyway?" I growled, leaning my head on my palm.

"Come on, lets leave her to be loose as she wishes" Kyoya sneered.

"You little rat! You know I'm still a virgin!" I spat, dropping from Mori's arms.

"Really?" Kyoya stated, he seemed surprise and taken back.

"Yea... you were the only guy I've ever kissed..."

With that, I grabbed my stuff and marched off.

Maybe today would be a bad day to publicly humiliate Kyoya.

I walked from the class room towards my dorm. No one was there,

Good!

I needed time to myself.

I pulled my hair out, pulled on the school uniform, and began to brush my hair.

Or maybe I just needed to slowly pull off my plan.

I had nothing better to do than annoy him.

I looked at the dress, shook my head and ripped it off.

"But not in bright yellow"

I pulled on a familiar designed dress in red and black with black mary-janes.

"A little better"

I hated dresses and skirts all together.

I rather be in jeans and a large t-shirt.

I was a weird royal, but come on, it was comfortable and cheep.

I slid into the Host club and sat at the table with the twin, next to a pair of girls fawning over them.

"Incest!" I mocked, laughing, leaning on my palms with my elbows on the table.

"Rude much?" Hikaru whispered.

"What's with you?" Kaoru added.

"I'm here to mess with Kyoya's head... but I need some inside help," I smirked, winking at them.

Instantly, I saw the demons emerge.

"Really?"

"Will it be fun?"

"Loads of fun" I stated, standing and walking behind them.

"I will give you more information once I figure out part one" I whispered, musing their hair before walking calmly from station to station before standing beside Kyoya.

"So... what you writin'?" I asked, my southern accent emerging as he jumped in his skin and glared at me from her clip-board.

"Nothing, just keeping track of costs" He snarled.

"Ohh, really? That's cool" I stated, nudging him with my elbow.

He nudged back.

Haha!

Gotcha!

I nudged him back, harder this time.

Soon we were glaring as each other and pushing the other as far away as possible.

"Stop!" He spat, standing his ground, and glaring down at his clip board.

I smirked, looked out to the people.

3...

Wait for the perfect timing, if I wanted to really get under his skin.

2...

So close, I could feel him tense up as he waited for it.

1...

I turned to leave only to poke him on the back and continue off, more like jab but who's counting.

He huffed and threw his clip-board down.

"You are so annoying!" He snipped.

I just laughed, winked at him and sauntered off, not before running my soft finger down the side of his arm.

"I love war"

XOX-Kyoya-XOX

What was she up to?

I saw her sitting with the twins and conversing but then Tamaki handed me a piece of paper with a list of invitory, asking for me to make sure we had enough funds to make the festival magnificent.

Instantly I paid more attention to it although I shouldn't have.

Only for me to hear Virginia.

"What you writin'?"

I jumped slightly only to feel dizzy as I looked at her.

That smirk and the cute accent didn't help me try to hate her.

She was just too fiesty for me, it would never work.

If I ever found a woman, she would have to do what ever I wanted.

Virginia looked over my shoulder as I glared at her.

"Nothing, just keeping track of costs" I stated, trying to get back to work.

That's when I felt it.

Nudge.

That ... That girl!

Oh! She was just so annoying!

I nudged her back in hopes she would leave me alone....

It didn't work.

Suddenly I was pushing her back and getting bruises from her. As to add more would help me along, the right side of my forehead hurt even more than it did when I had a head-ache.

I had enough of her nudging me so I pushed her and watched her flail around to keep her balance before glaring and huffing.

"No... No!" I growled, "Be a lady"

She rolled her eyes then pushed me over and off my feet.

Suddenly it was war.

I could feel people staring but I didn't care, I wasn't going to loose.

However, against my pride, we were making a scene so I had to stop this.

"Stop!" I growled, glaring at her before looking to my clip-board.

I could tell that wouldn't be the end of it though.

She just smirked at me and waited, I knew it was coming but the silence was killing me.

That's when she left, and I let out a sigh of relief only to spin around and glare at her after she stabbed my back with her finger.

"You're!" I went to add more but I watched as her finger trailed my arm as she walked off, shaking her hips slowly as she walked away.

That Girl! Ohh that girl! She got on my nerves more than anyone!

XOX-Virginia-XOX

I sat in my room and ripped off the dress.

This sucked, what was I going to do for the next few hours.

That was till my phone went off.

"Haruhi?" I asked, flipping it open only to confirm it.

"How in the hell did you get my number?" I blurted out.

"Kyoya" She laughed.

"Well, that explains it" I groaned, flipping my hair from my eyes and standing in my underwear and bra, looking in the mirror, putting up my hair.

"Hey... I need to go shopping, want to come with?"

"Sure..." I trailed off, "Meet me in the courtyard in 5"

With that I hung up and pulled open my trunk.

"I need a new number, I bet Kyoya's got a tap on it" I groaned, pulling on a pair of worn out jeans then a black tanktop under a plain white tee-shirt that kind of fit.

"You know, you didn't need to dress up to come with" Haruhi laughed, looking at me as I pulled my bun tighter on my head.

"This, surprisingly... is how I like to dress" I laughed.

Haruhi let her eye-brows raise, as if it was more of a shock than I expected.

"Come on, I bet more people wear clothes like this than just me" Laughing, I walked with her along the concrete side walks outside Ouran High school.

"Not that I've seen" Haruhi stated before doing something strange.

She winced.

Not like a got stung by a bee winced,

and not like a stepped on a rock bare footed winced, obviously because she was wearing shoes.

But to the point she rubbed her ear a bit and turned to me with a hurt smile, physically hurt smile.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" I asked, knowing exactly was wrong.

She waved it off but I grabbed her by the arm and ripped out the black object in her opposite ear and yelled.

"WHAT EVER YOU'RE UP TO KYOYA, CUT IT OUT!"


	4. Chapter 3

**_When She smiles_**

**_Kyoya Fanfiction_**

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry for the wait guys, I completely forgot about this story and was in school and all kinds of stuff, so here is the next instalment. Sorry for the wait, again,

Chapter three:

Song: Poker face & Just dance

Artist: Lady Gaga

Poker night.

Every Friday at my fathers club they hold a poker night and this night I was asked to help wait tables.

Not a job, a favor.

I didn't want to but later on that night I would have to deal with drunk boys and men hitting on me while trying to play poker.

What was I? Just another piece in his little chess game to take over the Ootori house?

My father was such a jerk, it wasn't fair to either families.

He wasn't being very fair.

You see, my father was going to play the head of Ootori house.

First a friendly game, then a slightly harder game.

This was ridiculous.

"DADDY! You're being a jerk!" I screamed, glaring at the phone before looking up at my room mates who eyed me.

"What?" I growled.

They scurried away to the host club.

That's when it hit me,

I got an evil idea.

"Virginia, please, be mature like your siblings"

With that I hung my head and closed my eyes.

I hated being compared to my siblings.

Persephone was always more musically talented than me. However, for the record, I can't sing so who cares.

Ottis was always smarter than me. However, I was a B+ average student, thank you very much. I was always a point away from an A. But, Ottis would have invented another grade higher than an A if he could have.

Mellony was always better looking, and popular.

I just couldn't win!

Never!

But that would change.

"Daddy... can I invite a few friends to play?" I asked, brushing my hair back with my hands.

"Why, any friends from the school would be welcome in my club,"

I grinned.

"I will see you tonight then" I stated, clicking it shut and standing, looking to the dress with disgust.

Looking down to my black shorts and baggy blue T I shrugged and marched from the room with flip-flops on and my hair free.

It felt good in the abnormal heat of October.

Music room number 3.

Mischief! Mischeif! My conscious screamed for me not to do this, but what would hurt to continually humiliate Kyoya?

I mean, come on! It was perfect.

Okay, maybe not fool proof but it would humiliate him either way!

Either making his father loose to mine or be caught with his father at a club and people seeing him there playing poker would ruin his reputation.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" I burst into mad laughter before cooling down and opening the door and sneaking around the girls listening to Tamaki's lame womanizer speech.

"Hey! Haruhi!" I whispered, throwing a flower at her back.

Instantly she turned around and shook her head confused.

Waving, both her and twins began sneaking towards me.

"So do we have a plan boss?" Kaoru whispered

"Yea... I'm ready for some Mischeif" Hikaru added.

"Who knows how to play Poker?" I grinned.

XOX

I stood in the back, pulling on black slacks and a white button up with a white rose corset on the front of it, black strings holding it together.

Glaring in the mirror.

"Kyoya was right" I whined, When I tried to dress up I looked like a slut.

I pulled up my hair into its famous messy bun, I grabbed the serving platter and walked out.

There were men galore outside the kitchen but none of them were cute.

All married or broke men that had nothing to loose but their soberness.

Sliding a beer to one man, I received a smack in the butt. I was not going to be frequently accused of being a slut, which included stopping all the butt smacking.

Sure the pants made it look awesome, but still!

"Oh no!" I growled, grabbing his face and smashing it into the table and walking on, not even caring that he fell to the floor unconscious without any alcohol in his system.

"You're violent" Haruhi stated, finally looking like a girl.

"Yea... it's a disease" I groaned, walking with her towards the bar and placing other drinks on and explaining how to set things up and how to give them up according to how she recieved them.

"From the outside, in, left to right"

"Why?"

"That's the order in which they were ordered, so in the order they will be given out."

With that I took first round and she took the second till we met in the middle and I could barely hold my giggles in.

There was Kyoya sitting beside his father and my father, Ottis beside him.

"Evening gentlemen" I stated, handing Ottis and my father their drinks and watching Haruhi handing Ootori's head a drink but looking to Kyoya who sat there with a hand of cards in his hand.

"A Soda for Kyoya" She stated, handing him a cold glass with ice in it.

I watched as he sipped it then looked up through his bangs and glared.

Smirking I walked around the table, trailing my finger on his shoulder,

"Have fun" I mocked, strolling with Haruhi back to the bar to watch out for heavy drinkers and heavy players.

"So what exactly as we doing?" Haruhi asked, before looking up and seeing the twins behind the bar, wiping clean glasses.

"I'm going to humiliate Kyoya... just a little bit" I laughed, looking at the twins who had smirks on their face's.

"This is going to be delicious" Kaoru laughed.

"ohh yea" Hikaru stated.

-Kyoya's View-

What was she planning? The twins somehow convinced me to come to this stupid event with my father.

He thought it would be a great idea, to show off our intellect and strategy ability.

Use it against the man who owned a poker club... smart, very full of strategy? not in my opinion.

Something was going through that fire head's mind. Something dangerous, she was up to something, I just knew it.

But what, was what I wanted to know.

I looked to my cards and set down one in the line, pulling one up before placing three down in my pile to the right of my palm.

Norse smirked and looked to me before pulling in the top three cards from the line and placed his whole deck down.

"Full plate, must be hard to be an Ootori boy" Mr. Norse smirked, cracking his knuckles and leaned on them as his son pulled all the cards together and began to shuffle them again.

"Being Ootori is a joy to all of my children" My father put in with a soft sneer. These two were enemies, makes sense their youngest would act that way towards each other.

Mr. Norse, unlike Virginia, had a soft brown with crimson natural highlight, a sharp face and strong nose, plus a chin that made one question if he was a mobster or a real business man.

His son, Ottis, had his hair but he had the beautiful jade green eyes like Virginia,

I shook his head mentally, wondering if he had really complemented Satan's eyes. Actually, he took that back, Satan's Daughters eyes.

But Ottis had sharp features and that scraggly chin like his father but his hair was more red than brown and he wasn't quiet as Robert De Niro/Al Pacino as his father was.

I looked to the cards that I received before taking another sip of my soda, it was definitely different from what I normally drank at the club, but it was to be different since I normally drank tea.

So far my father and Mr. Norse were equal 600 and Ottis and I tied 200.

"How about a bet, Ootori" Mr. Norse joked, smirking at my father.

Being my father, and proper, he would never put down a bet for the looks of him and his company.

"What do you suggest?"

This was going to end out badly.

-XOX- Virginia-XOX-

I sat on the counter, tossing a plastic water bottle back and forth between my hands.

"Whats going to happen?" Haruhi asked, looking at my father and Ootori talking.

"Something utterly disgraceful" I laughed before looking to Haruhi who looked worried.

"Don't worry about it, nothing that is permanent, just something embarrassing" I whispered, patting her back before sliding in behind my father and exchanging his empty drink for a knew one.

With the plate balanced on my hands I changed Ottis's drink before looking at him.

"Whats up Ottis-spunkmier?" I mocked, flicking him upside the head as I rounded the table.

"Women aren't allowed here" He glared, "Especially little girls" He smirked as he looked to his cards.

"Ohh, Really? Then what is your little whore doing here?" I pointed to Jane over in the corner, sitting on a stool and cleaning her nails boredly. She looked up through her bright blond curls and winked at Ottis who blushed before looking at me and glaring.

"Virgina! Please use better language, what am I sending you to that school for?" My father snarled. I put another soda down for Kyoya who smirked at me.

I had it with men.

Boys were stupid, they diserved to have rocks thrown at them.

That's when I accidenly knocked over Kyoya's drink into his lap.

I really didn't mean to do it but somehow in his wicked little mind I did.

"Ugh! This was a 300 dollar pair of pants" he growled, standing up and dabbing at the wet soda.

"Well maybe you should buy cheaper pants" I spat only to see the look on my fathers face before rolling my eyes.

"Fine... Here, let me help you" I snapped, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the kitchen. Haruhi watched us, in complete confusion.

"Don't ask"

"Stupid clutz!" Kyoya snarled as he pushed his way through the sliding doors. I stood before them, imitating stranggling him but Haruhi gave me that look, making me hang my head and march inside.

"Sorry" I mumbled, pulling out a slightly damp towel and beginning to clean his pants down on my knees but he went stiff.

"What?" I groaned, looking up at his now completely white face.

"What? you want this to set in and mold... don't give me that look, it could scare little kids" I laughed and continued to clean his pants before he moved back. I stood up with another huff.

"Look, what is up with you?" I snapped only to look at his face, it wasn't pale like I had thought. It was bright red.

"Did you eat something hot?" I asked, washing out the towel and ringing it out so it was once again slightly damp.

"No!... I can do it" he spat, grabbing the towel from me and dabbing his pants,

"Look! Your going to injure yourself like that, you have to do it softly" I laughed, leaning against the counter.

"I'm not taking advice from you... especially how you dress" He whispered.

"Ohh... you don't like my clothing?" I laughed, walking over to him, smacking the towel from his hand and sneering in his face. I could feel heat radiating off his face, "Well, just because I can't dress up and not look like a slut... would you rather me in gym shorts and big shirts?" I whispered in his face before sliding away from him.

"You better get back out there, or your father might get suspicious that one of us strangled the other"


End file.
